Saundra of the Sand
by FireDemonKitsune84
Summary: Sakura finaly comes home after being away for 6 years and gets pulled into a wirlwind of problems. Starting with the mysterious roug ninja Saundra. KakaSaku
1. prolog

**_Ok this is my 1st Naruto fic so I hope ya'll like it. It's a KakashiSakura paring because they're my fav couple and there aren't a lot of them out there. Also I made up some stuff cuz all I have to go on is the manga in Shonen Jump so if something's wrong plz tell me._**

****

**_Disclaimer: As the song goes sweet dreams are made of these and only in my dreams do I own anything more then the plot._**

****

****

**_Prolog – the assign in the sand_**

****

**_Out side of the town known White Sand in the Sand country there was one of the only forests in the entire country. This was a very odd occurrence and thus the people of white sand considered it to be something of a holy place. Due to this belief it was never to be used for any kind of training and most certainly not for killing. It is because of that one would wonder why the Lord Hokage and some of the most promising young chuunin would be out there. _**

**_" Watch out she's very crafty. Stay with in sight of each other." The Lord Hokage was a strong and powerful man known as Kade. It was by no fluke that he was the champion it was well known that he had never been defeated. He killed ruthlessly without remorse, and he passed that on to everyone that trained under him. _**

**_" Wait I think I hear ……. Argggggggggg" _**

**_"What the hel…….ack"_**

**_" Si..sir… I…I thin…think we found her."_**

**_"Yes I think you're right." Kade slowly turned around to stare into the eyes of his prey as she stood behind his last student. He stood there and watched her even as she slit the throat of his last student. This one at least died quietly, his honor still in tact. _**

**_" Don't you even care that you just caused the death of 3 very promising ninjas." His prey looked at Kade with a look that kill. She was beautiful but very deadly. Her eyes were an acid orange, a trick created with proper chakra use, her hair was a venoms green, and her voice sickly sweet like poisoned honey. She was the best that sand had had to offer. His second in command Nia had seemed to have what could almost be considered a friendship, and had always believed in her even when she started killing important people. This deadly creature had been called many things but her name was Sandra._**

**_" If they weren't strong enough then they don't deserve to live. Come now Sandra you know the way of life here. Survival of the fittest. After all that's what has made you so popular."_**

**_" Quit smirking at me you idiot. Don't you realize that you're about to die? After all you've done you can actually think I'd let you live."_**

**_" You can't kill me. If you do you will have every ninja in every country after you. To kill your own Hokage."_**

**_" Oh but you see I consider it a gift to the community to get rid of the trash." On that note she leapt toward him at an unbelievable speed only to disappear an instant before she struck. " Ha I can smell you fear Kade. It so thick I can hardly breathe. I thought you were a real man."_**

**_The taunt got the reaction she had wanted. Kade wiped around with a snarl and flung a kunai in the direction of her voice._**

**_"Hehe is that the best you can do?" Kade turned around only to find those deadly orange eyes staring at him as she slight his throat._**

**_"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" His gurgling scream filled the air shattering the silence that had fallen over the forest. _**

**_" The last cry an honor less man. He didn't even have the honor to die quietly."_**

**_She disappeared quickly into the forest, as the sound of the villagers grew louder. She knew that they would be after her soon; them and every other ninja. Kade had been right bout that she would be a most wanted. Well at least she would have a nice bit in the bingo book._**


	2. homecoming

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept for the plot and Saundra and all the other made up characters.

**This chapter is basically all KakashiSakura so I'm sorry if it's a little dry but I'll try and make it interesting. Fluff hopefully. **

**Chapter 1 – Homecoming**

**Konohagakure – late afternoon**

**" Wow it still looks the same. I wonder if I'll even be able to fit back in." Sakura looked around, as she spoke to her self, the place really did look the same. It brought back so many memories, of happier and sadder days, when she was still part of team 7. On the other hand she had changed a lot since then. Her hair was now a little bit of a deeper pink and fell to her mid back, but she kept it in a French braid. She was a lot curvier and wore a pair of cream/sandy colored shorts with a tank top, that showed of her 6pack stomach, and had a black fishnet long-sleeve shirt under the tank top. She wore black gloves and had black sandals on. To finish the outfit she had a belt that carried her weapons and leg holsters for her kunai. **

**The sun shone down on her through the blooming sakura blossoms. It was so beautiful like something out of a romance novel. She laughed to herself at the thought. Her of all people thinking of a romance novel, no it wasn't right she had sworn of love after the last one. It still brought tears to her eyes. She thought she could move on after Sasuke, and she had till the bastard nearly killed her. Oh well that was all in the past so it didn't matter anymore.**

**" Well now you're someone I thought I'd never see again."**

**Sakura spun around lightly to face the one and only, "Kakashi! Wow is that really you. Never thought I'd see you again." She smiled at her ex – teacher, who was leaning against a tree. When she had left he was the only one she had told, after all he was the only one who believed in her.**

**Kakashi smiled at her and laughed at her response to his greeting. " So Sakura what are you doing back here I thought you said 'you were never coming back because it was to painful being around people who didn't believe in you.'" He walked over to her as he had been speaking.**

**"Well at the time I told you I thought it was true. I came back because of the little civil war that's happening in the country I had been living in." Sakura stated matter - of – factly**

**Kakashi simply looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted 2 more heads and was breathing fire. " So you left because….."**

**" Because the new Hokage Nia said it was the best. She was having everyone who wasn't born in um I mean from there leave due to the um circumstances. Its not as if I wanted to leave but I had no choice." Sakura looked at him with a look of guilt mixed with a hint of remorse, but also as if she was guarding something.**

**" Interesting, what are you hiding Sakura?" **

**" I can't tell you I was given orders not to tell anyone. I'm sorry."**

**" Well you would have gotten away with it." He paused there to see the look on her face only to see her waiting to see what he had to say. Obviously she hadn't been trying to keep it too hard. Almost as if she wanted to tell but something held her back. " You messed up when you mentioned Nia, she was second under Kade and became Hokage after he was killed. Which plunged all of the sand country into chaos cuz no one knows where his killer is. Though we all know whom SHE is don't we Sakura. You're back because Nia is sending all foreigners out of the country so they don't fall victim to Saundra." He then smirked at her.**

**"Gee guess you got me. Really I wanted to tell you but technically I couldn't. Wait before you ask its because I think I might have been followed and I was hoping that you could help me out and maybe watch my back." She looked at him with a hopeful look. He hadn't realized before how tired she had looked. Right then her stomach decided to growl. She blushed at the betrayal of her own body.**

**"Hmmmmmmm perhaps you should eat something Sakura." He couldn't help smiling at her face it was so..so… what was the word, cute perhaps but he couldn't look at her as cute…. Could he. " How bought we get some ramen and we can talk bought your travels." **

**" Well that depends are you treating?" She simply smiled at him. Wired for some resion she thought he looked different from before, what was it. Maybe …no, well she couldn't deny the fact that he was attractive.**

**He just laughed at her softly. " Sure."**

**The ramen shop**

**" So how in the world did you end up in the sand country?"**

**Sakura looked at him with a thoughtful gaze. " Well honestly I don't really know. I just wondered till one day I came across a fight, and I simply stepped in to help the person I thought was a framer. Turned out he was actually a retired shinobi and was attacked for the knowledge he had. He thanked me and asked me if I was a sand ninja, and when I replied no he said I should talk to his grandson who turned out to be Kade. Actually the funny part was I didn't even realize I was in the sand country till then." She paused to eat some of her ramen. **

**Kakashi thought over what he had just heard then asked her, " So you went to Kade then what? As far as I know leaf and sand had no real connections."**

**"Well we don't. Kade laughed at me when I 1st walked into his office. I actually only stayed there because Atoya, the older shinobi, told Kade to give me 3 months of training and if I passed the jouinin test I should be able to stay. Kade looked at me for what seemed like ever then agreed to train me himself. I agreed of course because I figured my life wasn't going to get any better so I might as well take the chance." She smiled at Kakashi at the thought. Like she was laughing at a joke that only she got.**

**" So you must have known Kade pretty well then. Did you feel bad a bought his death?" Kakashi was a little more then started by the response he got.**

**" Ha! Your kidding right? He was the biggest egotistical chauvinist pig you could ever meet. I'm actually glad he was finally beaten and that Nia is now Hokage. He was always talking bought how he had never lost at anything. I was just lucky he never took any interest in me other than as a sparing partner, or otherwise I would never have gotten rid of him."**

**" Well he must be blind then not to notice you." Kakashi chuckled slightly at the thought not really realizing what he had said till it was to late.**

**" Did you just say that you thought I was attractive?" Sakura was to amazed at the thought to think up anything witty to say.**

**Kakashi now realizing what he had just hinted to tried and failed to cover up his mistake. " Um well it's just that any guy would have to be blind not to see that you're very beautiful and attractive. Not that I really personal think like that bought you, but …um.. well…hehe" His nervous laughed died quickly only to be filled with a thick silence. This lasted for a good 3 min while the 2 companions refused to make eye contact.**

**" Thanx" Sakura uttered the word softly.**

**" For what?" He was only a little taken aback by her reaction; after all she was very beautiful. **

**" For what you said. I don't think anyone has ever said that to me." She smiled meekly at him.**

**" Really that's surprising." He stopped when he caught a glimpse of her eyes. Was that pain he say in her eyes? What could have happened to her to maker her act like this? " Sakura did.." He wasn't aloud to finish his question.**

**" Ya know what we should do, we should go for a walk. After all its such a nice day." She was all smiles again as if nothing had ever happened. Kakashi just shrugged it off and agreed.**

**In the forest**

**The sun was setting and it cast everything in a gold light. It was like a picture of some place perfect. The 2 friends walked along in silence for some time just basking in the peacefulness of it all. Sakura was the one to finally break the silence.**

**" So what happened to Naruto and Sasuke?"**

**" Naruto I'm sure you'll be shocked to know has become our Hokage." He stopped to see her reaction.**

**" Wow really, hard to believe that he could finally get his act together and achieve his dream. Though I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him." She smiled, glade that her friend had finally achieved his dream.**

**" Sasuke, he left shortly after you did to try and destroy his brother."**

**" Oh so I suppose you haven't seen him since. Darn I wanted to show him just how 'weak and helpless' I really am."**

**"Haha well if you really want to you still can. You didn't let me finish, after a year he came back. He said he had defeated him but wasn't able to kill him. He's now part of ANBU and I do believe he's looking for a partner. I personally think you could handle ANBU and I'm sure Naruto will love to pair you 2 together."**

**Sakura gave him her most evil death glare, which is rather deadly. " I'm sure you find oh so humorous, but I don't work with people who are as weak as he is." Kakashi only laughed her. "Alright that's enough you're making you're self look like a lunatic." **

**" Too late for that." Before either one could say any more they were attacked.**

**" Get the girl she has the information we need." A black clad figured leapt at Sakura but she was to fast and easily dodged the attack. She quickly reversed her escape into an attack and flung 5 kunai at her attacker only to find that she had hit a stump instead. **

**" Crap where did he go?"**

**" I'm right here." Just then 2 figures leapt at her from 2 directions trapping her against a tree, she managed to kill one with a sebon needle through the neck but the other changed his direction to fast to be hit with the second needle. He pulled a ninjato from the sheath on his back and aimed it at Sakura. It looked pretty grim she took a stance determined to go down fighting, but then Kakashi jumped in front of her hand took the full force of the attack. Just when the attacker thought he had killed the masked men he was burnt to a crisp with a little fire jutsu. **

**" Guess that takes care of him." Kakashi laughed but then started coughing.**

**" Crap Kakashi look at you what the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed." As she looked at him she realized he needed help that attack had been deep. ' Why the hell didn't you let me take him I probably would have made out better."**

**" Without any weapons? I know you're good Sakura but frankly I didn't want to take a chance and I knew that I would survive."**

**" You might have survived the attack but if you don't get help your going to die." While they were having this discussion Sakura had taken of his vest and used some of her chakra to slow the bleeding but she needed proper supplies if she was gong to save him. She had lost her pack in the fight and wit it all her medical supplies. " Where's your house? I'm assuming that you have medical supplies there."**

**"I can take care of myself Sakura." He tried to stand up but clasped right away. " The blade was probably poisoned and you've lost more blood then I like. Now where is your house."? **

**" Fine if you help me walk I'll show you."**

**It was a small apartment complex on the outside of the village. It would have taken 10 min to get there normally but they made it there in 5.**

**" You will need a key to get in." **

**" Well give it to me then or should I just let you die here."**

**He could tell she was worried which was why she was yelling so much. Beside the point though it was still giving him a headache, or it could have been the loss of blood. Either way he wasn't going to agitate her any more so he handed her the key and they went in.**

**"Where do you keep your supplies?"**

**" In there." He pointed to a door that was the bathroom. He limped over to his couch and waited for her to come back. He was really starting to get light headed he thought it reminded him of a hangover. **

**"You'll need to take off your shirt so I can clean the wound." **

**Wait when had she gotten there he hadn't sensed or heard her. Never the less he just had to make fun of her bought the request, she was far too serious. " Alright if you insist. Guess you just really want to see me without my shirt don't you."**

**" Just take it off." She just ignored his comment and picked up the cloth and poured the disinfectant on it. She began cleaning the wound as carefully as she could; well at least it wasn't as bad as she had thought it was. He must have been able to block it a bit, which was why he was still breathing. He hissed a bit at the sting from the alcohol. **

**" Sorry, but I am trying to be gentle." She spoke to him gently to engrossed in her work t give him her full attention.**

**" I know, it just hurts. Funny can't remember the last time I had a beautiful woman taking such good care of me."**

**" Really that's a surprise. I would have thought a stud like you would have to beat them back." She couldn't help herself he seemed so perfect like this. She shook her head, what was she thinking it was Kakashi he must be…. Wait how old was he. "Kakashi, how old are you?"**

**" 36 why how old are you?"**

**" 23."**

**" Hm guess that makes us like…."**

**" 13 years apart. How old were you when you started teaching?"**

**" 19 it was right after they died. I couldn't take it so I left ANBU and started teaching. Less painful."**

**" I see." She had finished bandaging his wound and was sitting there looking at him and thinking bought what she had just learned. '13 years that's not that big of a difference', she thought to herself.**

**" Sakura, can you please take my mask off. I can't breath." He sounded so faint and she quickly sat on the couch next to him to help him take it off. It didn't even occur to her that she would see him without his mask on.**

**She pulled it off gently only to see the most handsome face she had ever laid eyes on. He looked so young and gentle but strong at the same time. It took her breath away. He was so handsome.**

**" Sakura" She looked up into his eyes not really remembering when he had taken his forehead protector off.**

**"Yes"**

**"Are you alright? You seem lost." Neither one had realized how close they were, or how much closer they were getting. They were to lost in each others gaze till… " Sakura do you really.." His answer was a soft delicate kiss. He had never tasted anything so perfect he pulled her closer trying to savor every last part of her.**

**Sakura was going out of her mind with pleasure. He was so..so.. incredible. As he pulled her closer she gave into him and kissed back so that it became more passionate. She ran her hands through his hair and was caught up in it all. The last thing she remembered thinking, before everything became a blur of passion, was that it was definitely a good homecoming.**

**MWHAHAHAHAH cliffhanger. I hope to update as soon as I get 5 good reviews. Hopefully I wont get writers block before then, but who knows. Hope you like the story and if you have any suggestions on how to make it better please tell me in a review. Thanx x**


	3. grudge match

I'm on a role with all this writing. I'm sooooooooo board it's not even funny. Anyway hope ya'll like the story so far this one will hopefully be a bit more interesting. Sakura vs. Sasuke this is going to be interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the original characters so plz don't sue.

KakashiSakura all the way! There needs to be more of these.

Thanx much TrueLoveHurts I hope you like the chapter. (runs and hides incase you don't and attacks me with your Kago Bunshin No Jutsu. )

Chapter 2 – Grudge Match

Kakashi's apartment late morning

The light pored through the open window into the small apartment room. The room was simple; whitewash colored walls, a simple brown dresser, a rocking chair in the corner, and a simple full sized bed against the far right wall. At the moment the bed was occupied by a pink haired girl. Sakura was sleeping softly and having a very pleasant dream. In her dream she had found her prince charming and he had swept her away to a place of sear fantasy. For some resion he seemed to look a lot like Kakashi, but all she knew was that she didn't want it to end.

"Hmmm." The soft breeze coming through the window softly ruffled her hair and woke her. She blinked a few times before it registered to her where she was. " Was it all a dream? Weird."

As she got up slowly, on account that she was slightly sore, she looked around the room and decided it wasn't that bad. It was actually very peaceful in its simplicity.

After a quick shower she decided to look around and see if the mysterious man who had stolen her heart was anywhere to be found. After going through the entire apartment, which consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. She decided that he must have already left. It was about then that she decided that she was hungry and raided the kitchen. " I'll figure this whole thing out latter."

" Ahem you must be Sakura right." Sakura looked around trying to find who was taking to her, only to find a pit bull in shinobi clothing. So he must be Kakashi's pet. She remembered something bout that now.

"Um yeah and your…"

"Poochi and Kakashi said to tell you that when you woke up you should go to the main hall and talk to the Hokage. Something bout a grudge match and ANBU."

"Oh right thanx then Poochi." She smiled weakly at the dog. Something bout a talking dog just wasn't right.

Hokage's office waiting room

Sakura walked into the green room, looked around, and then walked over to the secretary's desk.

" Um excuse me I was wondering if I could have a word with the Lord Hokage?"

The woman who looked at her seemed vaguely familiar but Sakura ignored it. The woman looked really board and smiled slightly at Sakura as she spoke. " Sure if you really want to. He's kinda in one of his moods."

Sakura sweat dropped at this knowing perfectly well what the woman probably meant. " Yeah I do."

" Ok then what's your name?"

" Um do I have to tell you cuz you see I know the Hokage and I want to surprise him?"

" Yeah sure" She turned to an intercom and spoke into it. " Sir, you have a visitor would you like me to send her in?"

The most annoying high-pitched voice you could image came through the little box in reply, " Sure send her in." Ah so he was in THAT kind of mood.

The secretary flinched, " You can go in now, good luck."

Breathe and smile its just Naruto….. on a sugar high……. Oh god. Sakura walked through the door that separated the world and the sugar high crazed Naruto.

He was sitting at his desk reading scrolls and humming to himself. He looked up when Sakura walked in, blinked at her, then let out a loud shriek of " SAKURA-CHAN!" last thing she thought before she was crushed was, ' damn its good to be home'.

" Um Naruto…. I can't breath."

" Oi Gomennasai Sakura-chan."

Damn she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him he was just so cute when he smiled. He was like a little puppy all cute and innocence. " Hehehe its ok Naruto."

" So what brings you back? After you left I asked Kakashi and he said that you planed never to come back."

" Yes well that was my original plan, but some things change. One day maybe I'll tell you the story of my travels. The one reason I came here though is because I was wondering if I could have something to do. Ya know now that I plan on staying here for good. I can give you a summary of all the little trick I learned so you can figure where to put me." She looked at him with a slightly chibi expression but said it with an air of indifference.

Naruto was ecstatic. " You're staying for good. That's great Sakura-chan, and I don't need to hear what you can do I already know." He held up the bingo book of top ninjas and flipped to her page. " It says here that you're a level 5 juoinin medic-nin trained in Sand. You worked on the special opts. team and you're one of the deadliest assassins in Sand. Heheh never thought that you would turn out like that."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow considering what he had just said as she contemplated smacking him now. Evidently he got the point though because he quickly corrected himself.

" Wait that didn't sound right. What I meant Sakura-Chan was that I never thought you would be referred to as one of the deadliest assassins you were always to sweet even if you do have a mean right hook."

" Yeah well a lot of people see that as a weakness," She smiled at him to relive the tension, " but its of Naruto I'm still sweet with a right hook I've only learned a few more new tricks."

Naruto giggled nervously before he continued. " Well if you plan on becoming a leaf ninja again I want you to be ANBU. There's no need for an entrance exam because its quite clear that qualified." He thought for a minute and then broke out in a huge smile and stated loudly, " I know I'll partner you with Sasuke. Yeah that works he needs a partner since I became Hokage and everyone else I put him with gets killed or quits, but I'm sure you can handle it."

He looked up at her and smiled waiting for her expression. He really wasn't expecting what she said. Instead of her usual smile she had a ferial grin plastered on her face, and for some reason it reminded him of Gaara. " Umm Sakura-…"

" I'll do it Naruto. This is the perfect chance to show him how weak I really am. Mwhahah." Oh yeah she was really scaring him now. The she went and switched back to her sweeter dispersion and smiled at him. " So when can we break the news to him?"

Naruto who was completely confused at his friend's sudden mood swings and odd behavior gaped at her for a moment until he got his composure back. " Um right… well I guess I can summon him now and we can right away." He smiled getting his goofy self back. " Yeah that works. This is great it's just like the old days, Sasuke will be so happy to see you again. You'll work get together to since you already know each other so well."

" Yeah I'm sure."

5 minutes later outside the Hokage building

" Wow Sakura it's so good to see you again."

" Sakura my lovely pink blossom you've returned to me."

" Lee you have a girlfriend."

" Billboard brow you're back."

Sakura just smiled as she watched all her old friends fall over each other to say hi to her. It felt so good to feel needed and missed. What was it that Kakashi had said last night, something bout being bombarded with questions of where she had gone for a month after she left. It was funny; she had left because she thought no one cared.

" Well look what dragged its weak, pathetic, disgraceful self back into town."

Sakura didn't need to turn around to know to whom the arrogant voice belonged to. She had heard it enough to recognize it. At first loving it and later it fueled her hate and determination that made her what she is now.

" Sasuke how can you say that? It Sakura she was your team mate and friend you could at least say hi."

" She was never my friend, I don't associate my self with weaklings."

Before Naruto could respond Sakura took her stand. She turned around slowly to face him as if it was a complete waste of her time to do so, and looked at him with unconcern and humor as she addressed him.

" Wada ya know we do have one thing in common after all. Don't worry Sasuke I'll let you live this once because of your ignorance. After all how could you have heard of my new strength and fame with your head that far up your ass." She smirked at him and stood with her right hand on her hip.

Sasuke was speechless; no one ever dared to speak to him like that. Not even his brother. Now this ….. this… girl had the nerve to think she was better then him let alone on the same level. This was defiantly not the same weak fan girl he had had the displeasure of knowing.

" What little Sasuke without a comeback. Wow that's a first." Now she was mocking him. That was the last straw. He snapped and the last anyone saw was a blur as he let out a roar and attacked her.

Sakura didn't even bat an eyelash at his attack. She was perfectly calm. Then in one fluid motion she had Sasuke on his back with his left arm twisted around his head. She had her left knee on his chest to hold him down and in her right hand she had a kunai pressed against his neck.

With a sickly sweet smile she looked down at her trapped prey. "So Sasuke what were you saying bout me being weak. You should learn not to underestimate me."

She let him up slowly but not before cutting him slightly with her kunai, a reminder of what could and would happen should he cross her again.

" Hehe so you learned a few new tricks did ya. Hmmm maybe you could put up a fight. How bout we try this again. Oh and this time I'll let you go 1st." Sasuke smirked at her but on the inside he was seething. How could she have beaten him so easily? After everything he had gone through to become stronger. He had almost lost everything to Orochimaru. Now he was NOT going to lose to her again.

" Sure why not. Guess you're the best to make an example of." Oh she was having fun now. His face was classic and she couldn't remember a time when she ever felt happier or more alive. Not even the 1st time she had beat Kade or actually hit Gaara.

"Naruto would you please start the match." Sakura smiled at him as she made her request.

"Sure" Naruto was a little shocked at Sakura's abilities and he response to Sasuke. I was rather amusing to see him get his but kicked.

The 2 fighters took their stance and Naruto gave the signal to begin. There was a slight pause before Sakura leapt at Sasuke with lightning fast speed. The she disappeared. Sasuke wasn't going to let her get the best of him and stood still trying to sense her. There she was behind him. He spun around and let lose 10 kunai right into the poor defenseless tree. He heard her laugh right before he was slammed against a wall. There she was smirking at him and had her kunai against his neck again. He realized he couldn't move so she must have used a binding jutsu. Advanced, she defiantly wasn't someone to be underestimated.

" That makes 2 for me and 0 for you."

She was too smug. He'd let her walk away this time but he would wipe that smirk off her face.

" Any way I don't want to fight you any more Sasuke I want a real challenge. Besides I'm starved and want to get re-acquainted with my friends."

" Yeah I know how bout we go to Jims and get some ramen. Shikamaru's treat."

" What I never…" His complaint was put to an end when Ino kissed him.

" RAMEN!"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was still standing next to the wall glaring at her while he tried to calm his breathing. " See ya around sweetie."

Oh yes he'd make her pay if it was the last thing he did.

" Oh wait that's right, Naruto, we forgot to tell him the good news."

" Huh oh yeah," Naruto stopped to smile at his rival/friend. " Guess what Sasuke I found you a new partner, and from the looks of it you and Sakura will make a diabolical combination."

No he did not just say that. If it wasn't for his pride he might have fainted right there. His life had just entered hell and he was stuck working with Satin's right hand.

Sakura just smiled her sickly sweet smile, winked, and blew him a kiss before turning away. Oh yeah, she thought, life couldn't get better.

Hope you like it. I personally did. Sakura is so kick ass. Plz review and tell me what ya'll think. Thanx


End file.
